The Cupid Effect
| image= kids.png | caption= | season = 4 | mission = 409 | broadcast= 69 | story = | writer= | director= | us = | toon= | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = | iTunes= }} It's Valentine's Day! Wade's crushing on Monique and invents a Cupid Ray so she'll crush back, Ron takes Kim and Monique to Paris, and the Seniors try to conquer half the world using Wade's new invention. Mission Briefing * Villains: Señor Senior, Senior, Señor Senior, Junior * Evil plot: amplify the effects of the Cupid Ray (created by Wade) to make masses of girls fall in love with Junior * Kim's transportation: Kim's own car Episode Description It's Valentines day at Club Banana and Monique is complaning about a horrible drive-through date she had. She mentions jealously that Kim and Ron probably have something planned for Valentines day, but Kim replies that Ron actually hasn't remembered anything. Ron arrives at Club Banana because Smarty Mart was closed for a while (some animal cages were left open) and Kim reminds him of the day, but Ron tells her he never had a girlfriend on Valentine's Day, to which point he falls silent and realizes that he has a girlfriend, which is Kim. Wade pops up in person and scares Ron by tapping him on the Shoulder, grabbing the Kimmunicator because the batteries have been old and showing her the new X-ray plugins. Monique greets him, and as he says hi he suddenly falls in love with her. He wants to ask her out, but Monique doesn't like the age difference and he is too shy to try. Ron decides to help him out, going even as far as to say, "Who's dating Kim Possible?". Suddenly, Wade gets an Idea from Ron to invent a "Cupid Ray" which would make Monique fall in love with him. In the end, they bring Kim and Monique to France, claiming that the Eiffel Tower is in danger (which is actually a plan to get Monique on a date to Wade) and Kim starts to think Ron brought her to Paris for a date, which she finds "so romantic". Unfortunately, Senor Senior Junior and his father are in France for "Le Goop" gel, and see the Cupid Ray, forming a plan to create a concert of Junior, invite all the women of the world and use the Cupid Ray to make them fall in love with Junior. Team Possible (Along with Monique) make their way to the Concert to thwart the plan, with Wade's suggestion of using a grappling belt first, but later disguising Ron and Wade as girls. At first the women did not like Junior's horrible singing, but after Senior amplifies the Cupid ray, Ron accidentaly knocks out Monique's hearing protection, making her crush on Junior. Kim jumps in to stop Junior, but Senior takes off her hearing protection as well, which leaves Wade to deal with Senior and Ron to distract and reclaim Kim from Junior. Wade sneaks in the control room, dodges the bodyguards (who were named "Evil" and "Treachery") and knocks out Senior and destroys the Cupid ray, reversing the effects. The episode ends with Ron and kim in a date and getting interrupted in a kiss (again), and Wade finding a new girlfriend named Olivia. Transcript Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Notes Production Information Errors At France When Ron is Talking to Wade Behind The Tree. Monique Has Two Heads. Continuity Ron refers to the other time that he wore a dress, but he was mind switched with Kim at the time. This is a reference to the episode "Mind Games." Allusions Cast Full Credits External Links Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes